Her Summer in Japan
by BleachedAngel13
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has always dreamed of going to Japan, after she had found out her brother had found love there. Will she be able to also? Its funny how one summer can change everything, and that summer was mine. Full summary inside. Thx for R
1. Why Japan? The reasons

**Authors Note: Hello there this is my first fanfiction. With the help of OnigiriKami I have been able to publish this. A special thanks to OnigiriKami.  
Enjoy the story.  
****Full summary: Living in the US, 17 year old Rukia wants to visit Japan for the summer. She needs a roommate to stay with in, Karakura Town. The only person she finds is Ichigo Kurosaki. New adventures, places and people. Will Ichigo and Rukia develop a friendship, or will they become more than roommates and friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: Why Japan? The reasons.**

**(Rukia's POV)**

"Are you serious, your brother even said yes?" Orihime asked me with a concerned face.

She was holding Uryū's hand. Orihime and Ishida had been going out for the last three months. They were great for each other and both were very good friends of mine.

"Yeah, my bother accepted it; he knew how much I wanted to go on this trip. I even raised my own money on this." I replied with a small smile.

"That's great Rukia; I bet you're going to have a lot of fun there." Uryū commented.

"Thanks, Uryū." I said.

'School has been a pain this year, but thinking about this trip makes me endure all the agony. I don't have many friends; after all I have a lot to do once school is dismissed.' I looked at the clock and realized there was less than five seconds before class ended.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BEEEEEP

'Finally'

I got off my chair, told Orihime and Uryū goodbye, and rushed out of the school, heading straight home.

My house was considerably large. The first time I brought Orihime over, she was amazed and thought it was a mansion. It had big gates surrounding the area, and a fountain was in the middle of the drive way. There was a courtyard next to it, with a lovely grass maze, that intertwined the area. It was peaceful, with all the trees surrounding the house, and the birds singing out of it.

I walked into the big mansion, pushing the humongous mahogany door and, as usual, I had to greet my brother. I quietly walked into his study room, and without turning from his 'information gathering', he had already known that I was behind him.

"How was school today?" asked a cold voice once I entered the house.

I looked up and saw my brother, Byakuya reading a newspaper while writing something down, on the dark brown desk. His grey eyes searching through the newspaper, trying to find out what the other rivaling companies were doing. My brother was the CEO director of the "Kuchiki Industry".

"The usual" I answered as formally as I could. I couldn't stand the tension of the atmosphere, whenever me and brother were in the same room.

He barely looked up, sometimes it made me depressed, we didn't have a normal brother-sister relationship, but I can't blame him, he had a lot to do, after all, we are the Kuchiki's.

After my brother had dismissed me, I ran upstairs to my room, opened up the door, and threw my chappy book bag on the floor and dropped myself on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, beginning to think why I was so eager to go to this trip.

**Flash Back  
**  
"Rukia?" the voice of a monotoned man had knocked at my door.

"Yes, brother,"

Byakuya opened the door and entered my room. He slowly placed himself on my bed, sitting there, staring at me, with those unreadable eyes, seeming that he was going to tell me something important.

"Rukia, have I ever told you about Hisana?" He suddenly asked. this had caught me by full surprise. He had never talked about Hisana ever to me, or even offered to share before.

"No, brother, but I would like to hear it."

"Very well. Before we remained here, in New York, Hisana and I once lived in Japan. There, the Kuchiki family was remarkably well known, as one of the most well known nobles of the four great clans." He paused, looking almost nostalgic at bringing up these memories,"Hisana didn't grow up in royalty, but even so, she was a beautiful, independent and determined woman. We both fell in love in Japan. I was so happy at the time, but then I decided it would have been better to live here. I was foolish. She became ill rapidly causing her to die. Her last wish was to take care of you, as a sister. I promised your sister an oath that I will protect you."

I felt touched. My brother had finally opened up to me a little.

I looked at my brother and noticed he was disheartened. I was sure it was hard for him to explain such a story. I kept listening, but nothing else was said. There was a moment of silence, but then I decided to break the silence with the idea that came in my head.

"Brother, what would you say if I want to visit Japan?" I asked him cautiously.

"'Be careful, Rukia Kuchiki'."

**End of Flash Back**

That was why I wanted to visit Japan. I want to see the life that I was missing, the place where my family once lived, but mostly see if I could encounter what my brother had found there.

Love. I had never experienced this before, but I had been jealous often times, whenever I saw how Orihime and Uryu had always looked so happy together. This was what I wanted to find, pure happiness.

------------

I opened my eyes and found myself on my bed. Was I sleeping? I took a quick look at the clock, on the little table. It was 5:31 PM.

'Oh my god, get up Rukia, time to get things finished.'

I had to finish preparing my trip. I already knew what to pack, learned a little Japanese, all that's left was the place I'll be staying at and of course the plane tickets. I quickly got up and turned on my laptop, which had chappy wallpaper. I searched up a few words and to my luck I only got two pages that corresponded to what I really wanted. Wait… make that one. I  
quickly read the page.

'Hmm.....lets see, this person needs a roommate and is currently living in Japan....lives in an apartment, and wants to share rent fee....' I scrolled down more to see if this person had a picture, but did not. But luckily, I had found out the person's name and email address.

The name of this person had been really pretty, and I had immediately send an email to this person, asking if I could be their room mate.

All there was left to do know was wait for the reply. As I waited, I was deep in thought

'I wonder how she looks like... such a pretty name... Kurosaki Ichigo....**'**

**Alright some things might be confusing. Any questions/concerns ask/tell me and I will reply. Since I don't know Japanese, things that are going to be in _this type of typing -wrote sideways-_ (In the future chapters) is being said in Japanese. Remember that. Hope you enjoyed. Arrigato gozimasu Onigirikami.**

**-Jesse**


	2. Kurosaki, Ichigo?

**Hey there, yup this is the second chapter..AHH, okay that's enough. I felt like doing this today..hehe. Oh my god, did you people read the new chapter in the manga. Rukia's back and so is Ichigo. Sorry if i spoiled it for some of you o.o" THIS IS BEING PUBLISHED WITH THE HELP OF Onigirikami SO YEAH LETS GIVE HER CRIDIT SO CLAP :D Enjoy the story**

**Chapter 2: Kurosaki, Ichigo?**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**(Rukia's POV)**

'Winner' the laptop announced. I have won for the fifth time on the game, Dead or Alive 2*. While waiting for the reply from Ichigo Kurosaki, I decided I might as well do something to kill time, that's when I got caught up playing this fighting game. I suddenly grew bored, and checked my email.

'You've received mail' a small box appeared at the corner of my screen. I clicked on the box and a window came out. Surprisingly, the reply was written in English, as it said:

'Yes, I am living in Karakura Town, and you happen to be interested in being my roommate. As long as you pay the bills, I'll allow you to stay. I also have a few rules that will be discussed by the time you're here. Also since you are going to arrive here at Karakura in a couple of days, I will make sure you are  
picked up from the air port and driven safely to the apartment on June 28th. Until we meet, Kuchiki.'

Wow, this girl is going to be a perfect roommate, she knows English, allowed me to stay at her apartment and she was going to make sure I arrive to the apartment safely. In my email, I sent her before, included my name, age, where I am currently living, the amount of time I'll stay there, the day I will arrive to Karakura and I made sure this wasn't just a fake page fraud.

'This is going to be a great trip after all' I thought eagerly.

------

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on my comfy big bed, and had an pink pajama on with cute little Chappy bunnies all over it. I stretched my legs and arms.

"Ahh, Saturday morning." I yawned, while tiny tears formed in my eyes.

Today was the twenty eight, the day I was leaving to Japan. I got up, headed to the kitchen, finding my brother, Byakuya, already drinking his coffee on the long dining table, with a enormous chandelier above it. As usual, he was reading his newspaper. His grey eyes roaming the page, and not noticing me.

Instead of joining him, I went back up to my room, I didn't want to bother him.

Once I entered my room, I pulled out my suit case and thought about the stuff I was going to take with me. I decided I would take a puffy white blanket, and all of my clothing, but it was stupid, because I had taken thirty minutes to just stuff my clothing in the suitcase. I also took some things to use when I was bored, and some of my cosmetics, but most of all, I was going to bring my laptop. I also took with me one thousand dollars which would soon be about one hundred thousand yen.

After I had packed everything up, I took a quick shower and changed into a dark green tank top, with a long dark purple skirt, that went just below my knees, and a very light yellow jacket. I fixed my hair and headed straight down the stairs with the luggage on my side.

"Rukia?"

I turned around and I saw my brother looking at me, then at the suit case.

"Rukia today is the day you'll be leaving… I will take you to the airport myself," he proclaimed. I had nothing to say, so I just nodded my head.

He escorted me out the house and we got into the car, with the luggages in the trunk. I sat next to Brother in the front. Brother started the car, and turned on the GPS navigation system. It was rather a silent ride, neither of us spoke a word, except for the annoying navigation system. Twenty minutes passed, then I looked out the window and found myself right in front of the airport. We got out the car, and my brother offered to take out the luggage and carry it.

"Rukia…" My brother finally spoke.

"Yes, Brother?" I waited for an answer, but nothing was said.

We walked in the airline building, then to the receptionist and I got my ticket. It had taken pretty long for my things to be finally done inspecting. Then I looked back at my brother once more, before going to the line, to see what he wanted to say. Before I got my suit case from him, he slowly embraced me, my eyes widened at Brother's action, it was silent again, then he told me:

"Be careful, Rukia Kuchiki." Just like he said before.

He then let go of me and handed me my suit case. I then walked towards the line, when I realized it was finally time to leave. I took a quick glance back to see my brother, I saw him gazing at me. Those eyes had a different look than usual. In the depth of his eyes, I saw pain but a tiny bit of happiness  
hidden in them. I smiled at him. Somehow, looking into is eyes and seeing that he was happy made me feel relieved.

I turned my back at him and began walking to the door handing in my ticket. I went in the plane, took my seat and closed my eyes.

-----

"We will be landing promptly at Karakura Town, Japan in less than one minute" announced the speaker of a lady.

I glanced out the window. The sky had a sunset, orange, yellow, and indigo mixed together. It was so beautiful.

"We will be landing now" said the voice again.

I then saw people, cars, and buildings more clearly, then I felt the slow landing. After the plane had landed, and the announcer said that we could go out of our seats, I lifted myself off the chair, my legs had gone to sleep and my butt had cramped from the 12 hours of flying, and my ears were still plugged.

I was informed where I could retrieve my stuff and where I had to exit. As I walked out I was searching for Ichigo, but it was rather crowded, which made it difficult to find Ichigo. I kept walking, searching through the crowd, and that's when I saw someone holding up my name in a big sign. I walked closer to the person holding the sign. It was a tall guy. He had orange hair and beautiful amber eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him, his looks were somehow entrancing me.

He then realized I was staring at him, he did the same thing, he examined me up and down. I felt uncomfortable, so I looked away, while a hue of red formed on my cheeks.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked with a scowl on his face. I only nodded, thinking this guy wouldn't know any English. Weirdly, I saw that the man's eyes had widened, but then he shook it off. He pointed to a car and grabbed my luggage. He signaled me to follow him, so I did. He put away my luggage in the trunk of the car and showed me where to sit. Eventually when we were both in the car, I figured I had to thank him, and fortunately for studying Japanese, I was able to say something. I smiled lightly and said:

"Arrigato gozimasu."

He looked a little surprised but then nodded. 'I wonder if he's a taxi driver, the car doesn't exactly seem like it, but Ichigo wasn't here... I'm very confused.' He began the car and drove through the town.

It was now dark and Karakura looked so beautiful with the city lights. I poked the guy and pointed out of the car window at a store. He looked at me, his amber eyes shown that he was confused. 'Might as well speak'

"Uhh…gift for girl….my roommate…..Kurosaki, Ichigo…" I said while trying to mime with my hands at the orange head, that started to look amused.

"I am Kurosaki, Ichigo" he said with a smile.

I then stared at him, dumbfounded. 'Boy.... living in the same apartment.... for a month...'. I started to panic. I turned my whole body towards him and my body had automatically moved very far away form him, and then I pointed a shaky finger at him.

"K-k-k-kurosaki…I-i-ichigo....?"

Great

**AHAHAHAHA what do you think. *Dead or Alive 2 is a game i play when i go to the laundry, its an awesome fighting game. ALSO GO ON AND READ The Girl Under The Tree by Onigirkami. Its one of the stories that inspired me to make this account and this story. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted up soon. :) Any quesions/regards ask me and i will reply. Stay beautiful.**

-Jesse.


	3. The Rules

**Hey there! Mhm its me, with a new chapter. Ahh people who review, Thanks so much for doing so, it motivates me hehe. I wasn't going to post up this chapter today but I was thinking, I'll do it for the people out there who continue to read this story :) Remember this story is not being done alone, with the help of OnigiriKami  I was successfuly able to publish this story and chapter. So yeah give her credit! Okay I'm good, just making sure you know. Thanks so much for the reviews and for people who enjoy reading this. I feel happy, it's my mom's birthday :D Alright enough information. On to the story, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclamier: Well you know already...**

**Chapter 3: The Rules**

**Rukia's POV**

"So why are you surprised that I'm a guy?" he asked me, with that annoying smirk still on his face.

"Well...you know, Ichigo means strawberry..." I replied cautiously. Once I had said that, he went red and a vein popped from his forehead.

"What the hell, it means 'the one who protects' you midget!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Ichigo found that this was my sensitive spot and started to tease me.

"Didn't you hear me, miiiiddddgggggeeeet!" he said with his tongue sticked out at me.

We had stopped fighting moments later, when we both realized the amount of people that were staring directly at us, and the numerous honks thrown behind us. I sneered at him before sitting in the proper position in my seat again. I looked out of the window, the cool wind hitting my face and flying my hair all around the place. Then thought that hit me. How could he even speak to me?!

"So… How do you know English?" I asked rather awkwardly not turning my head to face him, as if I didn't care about his answer. I could see him glance at me with my peripheral vision, before he answered me.

"Everyone needs to learn English in Japan to graduate. I got so into it that I even took the SAT for it." he answered as if it wasn't anything special. I was impressed, he could speak two fluent languages, while plain old me can only speak one.

'But then, did that mean that he passed High School already?'

'Great, so was I supposed to live with a college student? For the whole summer?! Summer vacation was ruined now. Goodbye dream guy and hello moron!' It had made me shiver to even think about living with this guy for a month.

I felt the car halt and heard the engine quieting down. We had parked in a small parking lot and there were many houses when I peered outside. They all look bland with the same white color painted on them. They were fairly big and were two-story, so they would work for now.

"Okay, midget, I'll get your-oof," he was cut off by me kicking him hard in the shin. My toes digging in them hard.

He yelled "hey what-"he was interrupted again.

"My name isn't midget," I said as I crossed my arms and glared at him, "it's Rukia!"

He just glared back at me and took out my suitcase from the trunk. He began to walk to the door of the apartment, and shoved his hand in his pocket. He jumbled out his keys and turned it in the door knob, and finally opened it. I followed behind him, looking around the apartment as I came in.

"Okay, Rukia, I'll show you around the place and then to your room." he said grumpily, and lazily dropped my luggage around the living room.

"This is the living room," he said, almost as if he wanted to get it over with. I surveyed around the living room. It had looked neat with a leather couch, an elegant lamp, coffee table, and plasma screen T.V. I got to say, carrot-top had a nice apartment.

He then turned left to a little door, that had a sliding door, almost like a Shoji, but it disguised like an ordinary door.

"Kitchen"

The sinks were nicely cleaned and polished. There was a little chocolate colored table with four chairs in the middle, a white lamp hanging right under the table, black cabinets, and the tile were clear white.

After that, came the bathroom, it was clean also, with a shower/bath and the sinks looked good as new. The mirror was clear as a crystal and I thanked god that there were no hair in sight. But while looking around, it seemed to appear that it was the only bathroom.

Then he showed me the way to my room. We had gone upstairs to a hallway with three rooms. We entered the room that was closest to us. It was not that small, but not as big as my room at my house. It had a small bed readied for me, with one white pillow, and a thin blanket. There were little drawers in the room, and a small closet that might fit all of my clothing's in. Ichigo then leaned on the wall, putting his hands in his pockets and had an irritated face on for no reason.

"Okay, there are some things to discuss. First off, there is only one bathroom which means we must share it equally and fairly." He looked at me waiting for a response, so I just nodded. I cringed what he had said. 'We had to share the same bathroom?!'

"Second, we aren't suppose to go in each others room unless we are allowed to do so." he continued, 'WHO WOULD!?' I screamed in my head, "the cleaning will be followed in a pattern, one week you will clean, the next week it will be me. As well as the cooking, I will cook most of the food, unless you want to cook" he looked at me 'ME, COOK FOR YOU!?', "lastly since you're new here, it wouldn't be a bother showing you around" he said grinning then winking.

My face warmed up and I glared at him, before turning around. "W-Who would get a tour from you!?"

"Okay, you can now, get your stuff and fix your room." he said, ignoring me while leaving the room. Before he left entirely, he sniffed his shirt, and made a foul expression.

I ran downstairs, getting up my luggage that the ruthless orange head had thrown. I had to drag it, with difficulty, and frustratingly unpacked everything. I pulled out all of my clothing as carefully as possibly, so that I couldn't refold it again. I got all of my facial cleanser and put them all on top of my drawer, and pulled out my big fluffy whit blanket. After I was done unpacking everything with my body full of sweat, I found my towel.

"I think a shower will do me well" I muttered to myself. I walked downstairs and started humming to myself. All of the sudden I heard loud music in the apartment. I didn't enjoy it well, half, because I couldn't understand a thing, and the other half, it was hurting my ears!

I covered my ears at the irritating noise. 'Why would someone enjoy this?' I would have preferred peaceful quiet music over all this. I stomped my way to the bathroom, clearly about to explode at the high volume. I assumed that Ichigo was the one who was playing this ridiculous music. I stomped my feet louder to let him know that I wanted his to stop it.

"ICHIGO TURN IT DOWN, DAMNI-" I shouted, no longer able to hear myself. I opened the bathroom door and shut it hard. Something was strange about it though. The bathroom lights were on and the air had a damp heat to it. I suddenly froze; I slowly turned around to see what was looming over my head. It was Ichigo. He was n-n-naked in a towel, with wet droplets all over his body. He looked dumbfounded at me, while I blushed hard and ripped my eyes away from his half-naked body. I heard him laughing, and I whipped my head back at him and saw him smirking at me.

"You know, if you want to take a shower with me, you could have asked and I might have let you" he said, trying to make his voice sound like it was full of lust. He was teasing me, and I was getting redder by the second. 'Did it really looked like that to him? That I was just a perverted girl?' Anger had rosed in me and I was about to shout at him, but he spoke again.

"I thought we spoke of the rules, if you just asked..." he laughed so hard and I was just furious. I ran over him, elbowed him in the stomach making him fall in the tub. He still kept laughing. I just stomped out of there to the living room turning on the TV trying to take off my mind what just happened.

'This is going to be one heck of a summer' I thought.

**Hehe, what do ya guys think? I was stressed out while doing this chapter, so yeah but it was all made better with Onigirkami :D This new filler in the anime is starting to get annoying don't you think -.-" Thanks for reading guys. I will update as soon as possible like on Friday..yeah :D Hope you enjoyed. Stay beautiful. Ohh and don't worry, it wont be a hate relationship all the time.**

**-Jesse :)**


	4. Showing around and Shopping

**Konnichiwa! It's me with a new and the forth chapter. I am very thankful to those anonomous reviews. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! You guys are awesome :) This chapter and story was published with the help of Onigirikami without her support, this story wouldn't of either a. Be as good as it now or b. Never existed. Regards to her :D Well i am sorry for posting this up late and i will update tomorrow! So yeah it makes it up right? Thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing! It really motivates me and makes me happy to continue this story. Also as said in the first chapter-since this is taking place in Japan,i do not know japanese very well so it is written in italics. Any thing in italics is being said in japanese, just to make that clear. Well enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclamair: Yeah, yeah...**

**Chapter 4: Showing around and Shopping**

**Rukia's POV **

Slowly, my eyes opened, exposed to my surroundings. I aroused from the bed and opened the window, right next it. The summer's early wind calmly entered the room, ruffling my hair and brushing against my cheek. I wearily looked at the alarm clock, on top of a small drawer. It was 6:37 in the morning.

As I looked out the window, the sun had slowly risen as people already started rushing and walking down the streets. I yawned lifelessly. It was my first night I spent in Japan, my first morning I spent were I always wanted to be. However, there was that minor… no, major flaw that was irritating me.

Incapable of standing straight, I bumped into the door of my new closet. I dressed into my yellow tank top, my aqua skirt, and my hollister red jacket. I finished adjusting my clothes as I slipped on black flats with a little ribbon dangling on each and brushed my hair, and put on a clip to hold it. Before leaving my room, I patted off any dust that was on my clothes.

Remembering what happened last night, it still angered me, for how Ichigo reacted. As soon as he was done with the bathroom, I didn't even bother looking at him as I marched to the bathroom. I didn't even care to talk to him for the rest of that night.

I took one more look at myself before heading out my bedroom door. I walked to the kitchen, surprising; he was there already, drinking tea. He looked up at me and then focused back to his drink. My eye just happened to twitch at the sight of him, not even greeting me or saying 'You're awake'. As soon as I was about to blow up from insults, he spoke

"Your going on a date, or something?"

My eye once again twitched, 'who did he think he was?' I pretended that I had not heard him, "I am going out, to see the beauty of this town, the wonderful attractions, the people, malls and…well basically everything."

He eyed me, "Didn't you pay attention to me? I told you yesterday that if you want to go out and see the town, I'll be going with you"

Did he just say that he is going to accompany me? Whoa, there's something wrong here.

"Yes I did pay attention, and if I remember clearly, you only offered me, you did not mention anything about you having to go wherever I am going." I said arrogantly.

"Oh well, to bad, so just shut up, brat."

I gave him a quick slap on the back of his head, making him fall his tea over, in which I smirked evilly at him. I stuck my tongue at him, before I ran back upstairs.

------

I couldn't believe that Ichigo was actually by my side, walking to the train station, to the mall. The first five minutes were practically silent, until he asked a question.

"So, how is it, living in America, what do they have there?" Deep in his eyes, I could see the interest he held in and hid.

"Well, they'res some malls, some of them are small and others are very big, just like here. There are a lot of people who also walk all over the place; there is a lot of museums, and a multiple diversity of people. New York, were I come from, is called the big apple. There's times square, were lights are all over the place which inspire people. There's McDonalds, and stadiums." I paused for a while, thinking about my hometown, "Now that I think about it, it's not such a bad place to live. Also California, Florida, Las Vegas, San Francisco, Hollywood, and other places are pretty good."

He stared at me with curiosity. I could tell his urge of wanting to hear more, but that's when I realized time went by so quickly, we were already in front of the train station. I took out my wallet and noticed I had no ticket for the train. I started to feel anxious, 'what should I do now?'

"Here," Ichigo handed me a train ticket as I stared at it, "you can thank me later." He shoved it in my hand, looking at me with soft gazes that had made my face red, and started running to the train as I dazedly ran after him.

The trains weren't so bad, they weren't as crowded as I anticipated. The ride was rather tedious so I just looked out the window of the train as it only showed darkness. I wanted to close my eyes, but I had to stay alert to where we had to stop. Ten minutes later, we were finally there. I stepped out the train carefully as I tried to catch up with Ichigo. He was already out of there waiting for me at a corner.

"Okay, so this is where you wanted to come and shop, I got to say it's not such a bad place, let's go." He jerked his head to the exit of the station as we began walking side by side out of there and to the mall.

--------------

I kept staring at the display windows, such beautiful and interesting clothes, some did seem odd but it still appealed to me. I gaped at the manikin that had the most beautiful dress on. I pointed a finger directly at the doors of the store to Ichigo. He was was obviously aggravated, holding all those bags with stuff I bought at each side of his arms, which were probably more than sixteen bags. He started running towards me with his normal scowl on his face and the bags bouncing at his sides, which were pulling him down. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The sight of him like this was just to hilarious.

"DAMNIT, HOW MANY THINGS ARE YOU GOING TO BUY, HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE ANYWAY!?" He protested.

"Calm down," I smirked as I skipped in the store. 'This was priceless.'

I could hear him grumbling and whining behind me. I then saw a staff member and asked her for help on the dress I wanted. She led me to the dress and announced that it was four thousand five hundred yen*. I then nodded as she prepared the dress for me in a bag. Smiling, I handed her the yen and took the dress.

"Oi! Ichigo, there is another bag I want you to carry." I called out in a sweet voice.

He just groaned, but he took the bag and glared at me, while I just started grinning.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my stomach grumbled. Embarrassed I looked down at it and bit my bottom lip. Time to go home, I guess. I was disappointed.

"Hey, you want to go for lunch over there?" Ichigo pointed at the small restaurant across the store, as I looked back at him, he was probably also hungry. It had been four hours straight, that we did not eat.

"Alright," I agreed.

We walked out the store and then found ourselves seated in a table of two, with menus in our hands. The restaurant was fabulous, it had dimmed lights and was painted black everywhere. There was a wall that had a waterfall coming out of it and a small sushi bar.

I felt oddly uncomfortable; I had no idea what these things were saying on my menu. I poked Ichigo as I saw he was already looking at me past his menu…

'weird…'

"Ichigo what the hell are these things saying?"

"I don't want to explain the whole menu so I'm just going to order something for you."

The waitress came up and said something I clearly didn't understand.

_"Hitaraimasse*! What is you order?"_

_"I would like two orders of Sashimi* and two soft drinks."_

I saw her noting things down on her notepad as she nodded and left.

"What exactly did you order for me?" I asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"You'll see." He smirked.

I decided to wait patiently for the food as it arrived. I saw the two plates being placed down carefully on the table and two glass cups. I examined the food and saw nothing but raw fish. I decided to take a bit, and the taste was quite good. The delicious flavor melting in my mouth. I saw that Ichigo was eyeing me with a small smile.

"You like it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not bad." I admitted.

We kept eating as my stomach was fully satisfied. I cleaned my plate and took a sip of my drink as I smiled a little.

"Thank you, Ichigo." I said cheerfully, I was very grateful of him.

He smiled back at me, when out of nowhere his eyes widened.

I jumped a little as I heard surprised voices behind me.

"Ichigo?!"

**Mwahahaha, most unexpected arrival, who was it? To be said in the next chapter which will be tomorrow. Well yeah i hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you guys for reviewing and reading. Ohh ok so now- Four thousand five hundred yen is forty five dollar (approximatley) And erm i think thats it...right? I'm to lazy to look back right now. Ohh and that food Ichigo ordered was assorted raw fish. Its popular in Japan...I think. Remember, regards to Onigirikami-btw read her story The Girl Under The Tree and Erased, they are great stories. Okay i must go now. Stay beautiful**

**-Jesse**


	5. Karaoke

**Hey there! Happy Halloween...ermm yes appearantley i haven't updated the day i promised i will. I will explain things in the next chapter...**

**Editing and proofeding: Onigirikami**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach.**

_We kept eating as my stomach was fully satisfied. I cleaned my plate and took a sip of my drink as I smiled a little._

_"Thank you, Ichigo." I said cheerfully, I was very grateful of him._

_He smiled back at me, when out of nowhere his eyes widened._

_I jumped a little as I heard surprised voices behind me._

_"Ichigo?!"_

* * *

"Nande omai wa koko ni iru yo*!?" Ichigo stuttered

"_Hontoni*?_! Omai wa Ichigo ja ne*!, omai kamei*--" he paused and peered at me," Daretta*? Ojou-san*?"

I turned around from my seat and saw five guys behind where I sat. One was goofy looking with brown hair and one of them was really tall, had shaggy brown hair and a tattoo on one of his arm. There was one of them who was short, not short as me, had black hair, and was texting on his cell phone . Another of them had blue hair, he was tall and he was grinning. The last guy had alluring aqua green eyes, he was also tall and had black hair.

'Where these Ichigo's friends?'

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when the goofy looking guy walked right up to me and took my hand, 'What's with this guy?'

"Konichiwa*, Kawaii-chan* namie eewa*?", just before he leaned to my face, Ichigo had saved me by blocking the guy's face with his arm.

"_Leave her alone, she doesn't even know what you're saying. She's not Japanese, Baka*._"

'What are they saying?' I looked up at Ichigo and saw that his eyebrows were furrowed in more than usual. I arched my eyebrow at him and then he looked back at me and saw my questioning gaze.

"Sorry for the interruption," he sneered at his friends, "That's Keigo, Chad, Mizuro, Grimmjow and Kaien." After he had finished calling out the names of his friends and was done pointing at them, I stared at all of them again. Then I realized my manners, so I bowed 45 degrees down.

"These are my friends, not all of them talk English, except for Kaien over there. Grimmjow could speak a little English but you probably won't understand what he's saying." He continued, his voice monotonous, as if he didn't really want to introduce them.

"_Ne*__, Ne, Ichigo can you translate for me and ask her how old she is_." Keigo eyed me and smiled, making me have the chills.

"_Urusai*_, _I bet she won't be interested in you anyways_." Ichigo exclaimed. Then Keigo was faking crying anfd ran around all over the place.

'What a weirdo'

"Hello, I'm Kaien Shiba." said a deep friendly voice behind me.

I turned my head around and bumped into his chest. I started rubbing my nose, because it had impacted hard on his rough chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kaien.....dono" I said, thinking if I used the formalities right. I saw him smiling at me.

"It's alright, I'm okay, but don't call me 'Kaien-dono'" he tried to imitate my voice but he failed, "call me Kaien, got that!" his voice was kind of powerful and commanding, so I automatically straightened myself up and started to tense.

"Yes, Kaien" I answered cautiously. He stared at me with a hard look for a few a seconds, and when he raised his hand, I closed my eyes, because I thought that he was going to slap my head. But instead, he just ruffled my hair and he gave me the 'thumbs up'. "You're okay, Rukia!"

I put my hands on my head and started to fix up my hair. I looked at the other guys as they just kept on smiling. The guy with the blue hair grinned and opened his mouth.

"Hey, me Grimmjow." He introduced himself and held out his hand. I tried not to laugh so I kept smiling. I accepted his hand and shook it, but instead of shaking my hand he planted a small kiss. I could feel myself turning red, for I had not expected this, it had completely surprised me.

"_Okay guys, that's enough, watashi wa kaite_*!." Ichigo said. He got up of his seat and grabbed all of my bags while I heard him fidgeting. He took out money from his pocket, and smashed it on the table. "Don't think you're going to stay behind," He took my hand and dragged me out the restaurant.

"_Whoa, Ichigo, nande Ojou-san ga omai wa bashoni kaiteroo*?_" Keigo shouted.

"_Baka, omai wa Urusai yo_*!."

He yanked me harder, making my arm hurt. I then turned my head around and saw the rest of Ichigo's friends chasing us.

"Ichigo, wait up, can we at least walk with you guys." Kaien shouted.

Ichigo stopped and thought for a while, and was squeezing my hand tighter, which made me squirm. Then, suddenly, he let go of my hand. "Fine, but just until we get home."

I saw them join us as we continued walking. It felt awkward walking with these strangers, I felt left out. I tried to get my mind off these people as I stared at the signs surrounding us. It was dark and the lights looked incredible. All the neon lights flashing and all the people that walked around. I kept looking around in fascination, then I saw a sign that said 'Karaoke'. I halted in my steps and kept staring at it. Everyone then stopped also and looked at me in confusion and worry.

"Let's go in here" I pointed, a smile plastered on my face.

Ichigo groaned as the rest nodded, 'Did they even understand?' We entered the bar as the room was dark with flashing lights and there was a singer on the stage. There were people all over the place, drinking, taling, and doing whatever.

"_That was Kira singing 'Sorry Sorry'! Next singer is to be chosen right now_!" The girl hostess announced.

The lights were going crazy all over the place; they all stopped as one light was still on. It was directly on me. I panicked! One moment I was just entering this Karaoke place, the next moment I'm singing!? I tried looking for Ichigo, 'What am I going to do now! I don't know Japanese; I'm going to look like a fool up there!' Suddenly I felt someone push me from behind, it was Ichigo.

"Go up there, just look at the screen, I'll make sure they'll put the letters in English so you can read them and sing them. It will still be Japanese though. More like romanization*"

"What are you thinking, I can't go up there like that-"

I was pushed once more, but this time it was Kaien.

"Go, you'll do great!" he said, with that same 'thumbs up' thing

He navigated me up the stairs to the stage. Well... more like pushing me.

"_Excellent! Here is your microphone_" the girl handed me the microphone and pointed directly at the television where the words were being placed. Ichigo came running up the stairs and told the lady something I didn't understand. The woman nodded her head, got a remote and pointed once more at the screen. The letters were in English.

"_Namie eewa_?" She asked me. I had understood that so I answered:

"_Kuchiki Rukia_."

She smiled and screamed out, "_Kuchiki Rukia singing Kaze Ni Naru, by Tsuji Ayano!"_

She jogged off the stage and I looked around the bar, the people staring at me, smiling faces. My heart started pounding crazy, this was way to much! I had never sang in front of this many people before. I was losing my confidence. Then I saw Ichigo and his friends sitting down, waiting for me to sing. They gave me smiles of encouragement, and what had surprised me most was how Ichigo's smile had looked the gentlest.

'Here goes nothing!'

The song started playing, and I drew in my breathe then I began moving my lips:

_**Wasurete ita me o tojite torimodose koi no uta  
Aozora ni kakurete iru te o nobashite mou ichido**_

_Close the forgotten eyes and retrieve the love song  
Reach out your hand hidden in the blue sky one more time_

_**Wasurenaide sugu sobe ni boku ga iru itsu no hi mo  
Hoshizora o nagamete iru hitorikiri no yoake mo**_

_Don't forget, soon I'll be by your side all the time  
Even when at dawn you gaze at the starry sky alone_

**_Tatta hitotsu no kokoro kanashimi no kurenaide  
Kimi no tameiki nante harukaze ni kaete yaru_**

_Don't let your only heart become darkened by sadness  
__I'll change your sighs into the spring breeze_

**_Hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru  
Kimi to nakushita omoide nosete yuku yo _**

_I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill  
Carrying the memories I forgot with you_

**_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku  
_****_Kimi to mitsuketa shiawase hana no you ni_**

_Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips  
The happiness I've found with you is like a flower_

**_Wasurete ita mado akete hashiridase koi no uta  
Aozora ni takushite iru te o kazashite nou ichido_**

_Open the forgotten window; the love song starts to run  
__Hold up the hand entrusted to the blue sky one more time_

**_Wasurenai yo sugu soba ni kimi ga iru itsu no hi mo  
Hoshizora ni kagayaite'ru namida yureru ashita mo _**

_I won't forget that soon you'll be by my side all the time  
Even on the tomorrows when wavering tears shine in the starry sky_

**_Tatta hitotsu no kotoba kono mune ni dakishimete  
_****_Kimi no tame boku wa ime harukaze ni fukarete'ru_**

_Embracing that lone word in my heart  
For your sake, I am now blown on by the spring breeze_

**_Hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru  
_****_Kimi to chikatta yakusoku nosete yuku yo_**

_I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill  
Carrying the promise I made with you _

**_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku  
Kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_**

_Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips  
__The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer_

**_Hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru  
Kimi to chikatta yakusoku nosete yuku yo_**

_I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill  
__Carrying the promise I made with you_

**_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku  
Kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_**

_Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips  
__The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer_

**_Kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_**

_The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer _

Everyone started cheering and clapping. My face had started to explode with warmth, because I was becoming embarrassed of singing in front of these people. I wondered my gaze around and I found Ichigo staring at me with a soft gaze that made me even more red. I turned my head instantly away from him and saw that Kaien was smiling also (his thumbs up again) , Grimmjow was grinning and the rest of the group were drinking.

"_Kuchiki Rukia desu*, amazingly singing Kaze Ni Naru!"_

_

* * *

_

**Translations:**

_Nande omai wa koko ni iru yo?* _= why are you here?

_Hontoni*?! _= really?!

_Omai wa Ichigo ja ne?* _= You're Ichigo right?

_Omai kamei* = _your hair

_Daretta* = _who are you?

_Ojou-san* = _princess/prince

_Konichiwa* = _good afternoon

_Kawaii-chan* = _cutie

_Namie eewa?* = _What's your name?

_Baka* = _stupid

_Ne?* = _okay?

_Urusai* = _shut up

_Watashi wa kaite* = _I'm going back (home)

_Nande Ojou-san ga omai wa bishoni kaiteroo?!* = _why does the Princess have to go with you?!

_Baka, omai wa urusai yo!* = _stupid, you just shut up!

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be updated very, very soon. There will be a special of two chapters in one day which will possibly be today...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Jesse**


	6. Heroine For The Day

**I'm back! Hey there my beloved readers! So I haven't updated for a while, and the updates will most likely take place on the weekends and maybe the holidays. The reason for that is...as usual....the report cards. Yes, I got a bad grade, well according to my prospects, it was a poor grade. I made my family and myself feel disappointed. I felt dispicable. Ergo, I'm going to study more and make my family proud, most importantly myself, for seeing everyone smiles return. Oh and in the last chapter there has been a missing of translations, here they are**

Romanization* = japanese words written in english form  
Kuchiki Rukia desu* = that was Rukia Kuchiki!

**With the help of: Onigirikami (editing, proofeding and adding funny parts)**

**Also, someone has asked me if I could put the translations right next to the phrase, to satisfy you, I will. Thanks for Reviewing. Enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Heroine For The Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

**Rukia's POV:**

The air all around me was heating up. I needed to get off the stage before I exploded of agitation. Taking slow steps so that I wouldn't fall on the stage or trip, I made my way to where I last saw Ichigo and his friends. Before I arrived to the table, I saw Ichigo and his friends near the exit door of the building. Ichigo stood where he was and was staring at his watch.

"It's getting late, I think we should go home now." He yelled out to me.

"Alright"

It was a rather quiet walk to the train station. Kaien was to my right, Ichigo to my left. Keigo was right behind me, and I swore that I could feel his eyes on me, Grimmjow was looking around for women 'what a player' and Mizuro was texting while Chad was next to him, trying to see what Mizuro was sending.

We reached the train station and stood in front of where the train would stop. I stood next to Ichigo, and was facing his friends. It was finally time to say good bye.

I bowed, "_Arigatou gozimasu*_!" **(Thank you very much)**

They all bowed back while Ichigo just waved at them. As I expected them to go away, I turned around to see the train whooshing to me and Ichigo. Before taking another step, a firm large hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. I put my head up to meet with the person's face and caught myself staring into his teal eyes.

"Kaien?"

"Can we see each other again?" he asked, looking in my eyes which was desperately seeking for an answer.

"Sure" my voice responded in a delighted tone. He smiled at me with his eyes softening and then turned around. He ran out of the train station and started jumping high in the air. I could tell that he was happy and excited with the one thing that he had said afterwards:

"WOOHOO!"

* * *

The sun rose in the orange and indigo splattered sky, the streets started to fill up with people and the sound of chattering and laughing. It was another beginning of a new wonderful day in Japan. I forced myself out of bed, put on my white fluffy robe and went for my breakfast.

As I tiredly walked down stares, I expected a complain coming out, like:

'Morning Shorty! Hey brat! Oi kid!'

But those words were not spoken at all. I went into the kitchen to see if the orange head was there. But, oddly, Ichigo wasn't there. I went to the black table and sat down there. There was a plate wrapped around that preserved the food inside and there was a note with atrocious letters. I picked up the letter. It had sloppy hand writing and some things were so misspelled that I could not read it at all.

'Amusing, so strawberry doesn't know how to spell English that well, eh?'

_**Rukia,**__**  
**__**I **_**(something)**_** work**__**  
**__**I will **_**(something something)**_** 1:15**__**  
**__**Ichigo**_

I guessed that he probably went to work. 'Wow, he works, I wonder what he does for a job' ...My mind had the image of him mopping and sweeping the floors of a store. Tripping on the broom or sliding on the floor... a very sad, sad job.

I prepared green tea as I turned on the television in the living room. I relaxed myself on the couch, clicking the buttons of the remote, switching through various channels.

"Nope, nope, nope. Ah-I don't understand anything!"

I became aggravated by the sight of the channels not having one single word I knew. I was about to give up, when the words "Karakura Town," and "Festival" caught my attention. Gazing at the screen, my eyes were staring at the sight of people walking though a great amount of stands and little children playing. I could feel my eyes sparkling in want for this place.

"Huh!?"

The sound of the kettle made me snap out of my thoughts. I poured the hot water into my readied tea and started to gulp on the tea, while ignoring the heat pouring in my throat. When I was done with the tea, I crashed the cup onto the table and had a determined face.

"I'm definitely going to that festival!" I declared. "No matter what! I'll definitely go there!"

* * *

"Rukia! Open the door, I forgot my keys." Countless of loud knocks were banged on the door. I ran down stairs clumsily and opened the door up. I was dressed in a black loose cotton overall dress with a pink and white striped long sleeve shirt, a white beanie was on top of my head and I quickly put on my red sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo glared.

"Why should I tell you!" his glare had deepened, "A festival, happy?" I mumbled. He entered the apartment, getting out of the door way. 'This is my chance' I thought. I ran out the apartment, closing the door behind me.

"Get back here!"

"Ahahaha!", that bastard won't find me, he didn't even know what exact festival I'm going to! I laughed evilly as I kept on running. 'Finally, going to a place alone' I looked back to see if Ichigo was lurking from behind. He wasn't there, 'what a relief'. I stopped running and walked, it's not like he was pursuing me, right?

I looked at the corner of the block, there it was, the festival. I could meet more people without having Ichigo ruining it up for me or getting all angry. I was about to set my foot in the festival, but someone's hand had wrapped around my waist.

"I'm back," Ichigo whispered in my ear, his breath blowing in my ear had given me chills that were going up and down my spine.

I jumped, "What the hell?!" I yelped, "Get your hands off me, you moron!"

He started grinning. "That's payback, you midget."

I swear, I could kill him right now.

"Leave me alone, go home, and scare the shit out of yourself instead of me!" I snarled. I wasn't going to participate in accomplishing his goal of annoying me until I burst out of rage. I pulled his hands away from my waist. I kept my dignity, ignoring him and walked away.

After a while, I turned around to see if he was still there. And as I anticipated, that idiot was still following me! I paid no attention to him trying to evade him and instead I observed all the items that the stands were selling. My eyes then came across an ice cream stand. I rushed contentedly to it as I heard Ichigo chuckling behind me.

As I stopped right in front of the ice cream stand, my eyes exploring through the different colors and types of ice cream there were. They all looked so rich and soft. Finally, I found the one that appealed to me the most. Pointing to the ice cream I wanted, the lady then got a large cone and scooped up the rich tasty looking chunks of ice cream. Every scoop that she tried to get was sticky and looked so delicious. I saw Ichigo walking over to the stand also and pointed to another selection of ice cream. She handed me the filled up waffle cone and began filling another. As soon as she was finished with Ichigo's, she gave us napkins and spoons.

As I was about to take a chunk of my ice cream into my mouth, Ichigo snatched the cone out of my hand. He, instead, gave me his own cone, which I had to immediately grab or it would have landed on my clothing.

"Try it" he commanded.

"Ehh?! But that's disgusting!"

"Shut up! Are you a baby? It's nothing more than sharing a delicious ice cream between friends!"

I sneered, but I gave it a chance. I took a small bite. I tasted the sweet flavor melting into my mouth, and I knew right away what it was, strawberry.

"Wow...heh strawberry, real smart" I said sarcastically.

"..."

I looked up at him and saw a perfect chance of asking him a few questions to agitate him.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Well...you barely know here, you could have gotten yourself lost," he mumbled, looking at his shoes, and was trying to avoid my face.

'What does he think he is?! My mom?!... No Rukia, don't lose your temper.' I tried to change the subject into a more pleasant one, but my head was all empty and unconsciously I had blurted out a weird question.

"So do you have a family?"

"Yeah, they're okay, except for my father, he's really stupid and annoying." he said, his face had seemed relieved in changing the subject.

I laughed, "Heh-that sounds like an interesting family you got there."

"Yeah right, just wait until you meet them. My father is a pervert." his voice had brightened a little, and showed a benevolent tone.

* * *

We walked together, exiting the festival. Everything surrounding me was slowly fading away while talking with Ichigo.

While passing the lights and ignoring all the buzzing and chattering noise, I was completely absorbed in the conversation that I was having with Ichigo. It felt fun talking to him and my heart felt kind of warm and content. I felt my cheeks going red every single time I smiled at him or laughed with him.

'What was this warm feeling in my chest?'

"Your turn, tell me about your family." Ichigo said, his smile never disappearing on his face.

When I was about to talk about Byakuya, I caught the sight of a small boy. What had made me notice him was that he was in the middle of the road. He crouched there and was reaching for his red toy car. The boy was oblivious of a car that was about to ram his body.

_Plop!_

I dropped my ice cream on the sidewalk, and automatically ran to the boy. As the car sped up faster, I jumped into the road and wrapped the kid in my arms. I landed on the floor, and instantly rolled to the other side of the road. My heart was beating fast and I closed my eyes as tightly as possible.

"RUKIA!"

'Did I save him?'

I opened my eyes slowly, revealing the startled boy in my arms. I got up, let the child go gently and brushed my clothes. Next thing I knew, Ichigo ran right beside me, checking me if I had any injures.

"Are you okay?" he asked, both his voice and face showed concern. He tilted my head, still looking for any bruises. Our eyes met and my cheeks warmed up a little.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, this little boy was about-" I was cut off, with the sound of a woman crying, running to the boy.

"_Kami! Daijobou deska, Michiru?!*"_ **(**_**God! Are you okay, Michiru!?)** _she picked up her child and kissed him all over his face, hugging him even tighter. Her eyes were pouring with tears and her voice had sounded shaky.

"_Arigato! Dakara omai wa watashi wa Michiru dasketa!*" **(**__**Thank you! You saved my Michiru!) **_she wept.

'What the heck is she saying?'

She hugged me tightly like a child would hug their found teddy bear that was lost for a long time. I looked at her, with puzzled eyes. Glancing at Ichigo, he was gazing at me with his beautiful amber eyes. I could feel my cheeks flushing red.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked once more.

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile.

The woman let go of me and spoke again,

"_Please, let me take you for dinner in my house_."

'What is she saying!?'Ichigo recognized my confused face and immediately translated what she said. Taking another quick look at the woman. She was the mother of this boy, her face was still in a stream of tears. I knew how it felt like to lose somebody, the agonizing pain held within the heart.

"_Hai_*"** (Yes)**

* * *

The little boy pointed at the frame attached on the wall that had the picture of both a man and a woman and himself. I just smiled at him as he smiled back. He tugged on my shirt, pulling me further in his house, meanwhile, Ichigo snooped around the whole house.

The boy sat on the floor as I knelt down to his level. He picked up his toy car and grabbed my arm, holding it straight in the air. He run the toy car across my arm, making sounds with his mouth. I giggled a little, taking his toy car and doing the same thing he had done to me, including the whoosh noises. The boy smiled, and held my arm tight. He closed his eyes and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

'What a cute and sweet boy!'

I turned around and caught Ichigo staring at me. His eyes bore at me and his cheeks were red.

'What's with him today?'

"_Ready!_" the woman cheered.

I got up, picked up the boy and entered the kitchen. While making airplane noises, the smell of fresh donkatsu roaming throughout the room, engrossing me. I took a seat with the small boy on my lap, and the others joined. During the whole meal, I was enjoying every taste pork cutlet. After taking my last bite, it was time to leave.

"_Arigato_" **(Thank you)** I tried pronouncing.

"_No, thank you, please come anytime_."

'I still have no idea what she is saying.'

"Ichigo, let's go back home."

"Okay," he groaned.

We got up, the lady leading the way to the door. We bowed, and I patted the little boy's head before leaving. Unexpectedly, he opened my hand and placed his toy car in my palm, tightening my grip onto it.

I smiled, "_Ne-chan, presento*-huh?_"** (_sister (here's a) present)_**

I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I don't need this car from you to express your gratitude, but I'll take it in honor" I whispered in his ear, although I knew he wouldn't understand a word I was saying. I put him down and walked out of the house with Ichigo, still holding the toy within my hand.

"Rukia..."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"That was pretty amazing... what you did, saving that kid."

I faced him, "I would do anything to save one's life."

I focused back on the road, feeling Ichigo's eyes on me. Then it hit me, 'The ice cream! I wonder if anyone stepped on it. Ah well, hope no one saw it.'

* * *

Back in my room, I thought back at what happened today. Going to a festival, saving a young's life. I feel like a hero. I relaxed myself on my bed, laid the covers on top of me.

'Well, this hero needs a rest!'

"Goodnight, you stalker!" I yelled out loud enough for Ichigo to hear my voice.

"'Night midget!"

I glared at the ceiling. I'm going to get him back for that and when he scared me.

I closed my eyes, lost in my dreams.

**Translations: In case you didn't get it up there....**

_Arigatou gozimasu* = _Thank you very much

_Kami! Daijobou deska, Michiru?!* = __God! Are you okay, Michiru!?_

_Arigato! Dakara omai wa watashi wa Michiru dasketa!* = __Thank you! You saved my Michiru!_

_Hai* = _yes

_Ne-chan, presento* = __sister (here's a) present_

**Review if you like. Hope you enjoyed. Oh by the way, check out this story: Orange Dilinquent. Its awesome :D**

**Stay beautiful.**

**-Jesse**


	7. The Great, Don Kanonji!

**Hola, my awesome readers....Yeah its been a long time since I haven't updates D: But I've got news, I'm going to make an intro/opening or amv for Her Summer In Japan :D isn't that exciting? Okay I know, I suck.... Anyways, I got a WII OMG it's cool. Back to the story, updates should be taking place faster. So yes my dearest apologize and I'm so thankful to have those readers that are patient and yes I also understand unpatientness....**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers especially to my editor, Onigirikami**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

**Enjoy**

Rukia's POV

"_Iie, there is no way I'm going there Keigo_," I heard Ichigo complain in his room.

This morning nothing much happened other than the routine of waking up, getting dressed, bickering, breakfast and more bickering. Now here I am in the evening doing absolutely nothing but eavesdropping on Ichigo's argument with Kiego. I was about to give up on listening to the foreign words but then I heard a voice mention my name.

'What was their talk all about anyways?'

My ears wanted to discover more, interested in what they were speaking of. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approaching the door where I was against, made me run to the couch, pretending to scan the magazine images I attained from the coffee table, I acted like nothing happened. I noticed Ichigo glance at me before showing Keigo the door.

"_I'll call you later, I might change my mind about it._" After locking the door, Ichigo rushed to the vacant space on the couch, making me flinch a bit.

"What're you reading there?" Ichigo asked mischievously.

My eyebrow arched a bit but my hands brought up the magazine in front of my face.

"A bikini contest?"

'WHAT?' I took a quick glance at the picture and saw seven girls in their bathing suit posing exotically. 'Why didn't I pay more attention?' I looked back at Ichigo to see his expression, and as I anticipated he looked like he was struggling not to burst out of laughter.

"Sh-shut up!" I stuttered before throwing the magazine to the side, "Why do you have this anyway?!"

"Why? Are you curious about my interests?"

I started yelling at him in defeat, 'So cocky!'

He kept a grin planted on his face as he went to get the TV remote. As soon as he was about to turn on the TV, there was a knock at the door.

"What does that pervert want now?" Ichigo muttered. He dragged himself to unlock the door when the door flew open and Kaien was standing right there.

"So I heard you weren't going to the show," Kaien stated.

"Yeah, so what does it matter?" Ichigo replied. Kaien's lips turned into a frown; suddenly he ran beside me and gripped my arm gently.

"Fine, I'll just take Rukia with me, I know you wont mind, and she needs to experience Japan." emphasizing Japan by nodding his head. I wasn't sure where all this was going but I know Kaien could be trusted. I didn't struggle out of his hold instead I followed Kaien's scheme. Next thing I knew I was running out the house still being held in Kaien's grasp.

"Um, Kaien, where exactly are you taking me?" I asked reluctantly.

"You'll see, its going to be fun, trust me!" Kaien answered smiling.

'Yeah... trust'

* * *

We were standing at the corner of a shooting video set, people were all over the place cheering, talking, clapping and laughing evilly.

'Odd...'

"Rukia-chan, you're here!" Keigo said with a very thick accent in his voice, staring at the sky with a glint of sparkles in his eyes. Reaching up to Keigo, Mizuro, and Chad appeared.

I bowed, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san," both Mizuro and Chad greeted simultaneously.

"Oh so the idiot showed up after all" Kaien murmured. I looked around, trying to figure out who this 'idiot' was.

"BWAHAHAHA!" the laughs of everyone echoed in my ear. My hair started to fly all over the place when I realized there was a helicopter upon us.

"Spirits are always with you!!!" a man with a ridiculous hat, costume, cape, sunglasses, face, not to mention stick, chanted after jumping off of the helicopter. A parachute had popped out of his back. He even had 'The man' written out on his parachute. 'What the hell is all this?' I asked myself.

"_The great spirit master, Mister Don Kanonji has arrived!_" the host announced. The same sound of people laughing filled my ears, 'It looks like they're enjoy it, might as well join the fun.'

I mimicked the children around me, crossing my arms over my chest "Bwahahaha-"

"What the hell?"

I looked pack and noticed Ichigo staring at me with complete disbelief.

"What I'm just having fun, you should try it you know." I implied then crossed my arms over my chest again, "BWAHAHAHA!"

"_Thought you weren't coming Ichigo_," Kaien and Keigo commented.

"_Urusai, I only came here because I heard the old man, and my sisters were coming_," Ichigo defended himself.

'Ahh~ I don't know what the heck they're saying.'

"And you," Ichigo pointed at me, "Why did you let Kaien drag you here!"

'He's acting like Byakuya right now, telling me what and what not to do, which reminds me I have to call him later.' As I was about to yell at Ichigo, Kaien conquered the conversation,

"Hey, you said you weren't coming so now she is my company, got that?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and just snorted.

"_My dear viewers, this is the very hospital where the spirits are, now I need an apprentice_," Don Kanonji rubbed his chin with his finger as he looked around the crowd of people when he finally came up with a decision, "_You the guy with the orange hair, you are my new students_!"

I started laughing, because Kaien was translating for me. 'Poor Ichigo!'

"Ah great, just what I needed," Ichigo complained.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, he didn't look like he wants to be in front of this hospital at all.

"I already told you guys, my family is suppose to be here. Other than that, I hate these stupid ghost shows," he frowned.

'Oooh! Ichigo's afraid of ghosts!'

"_Hey stop standing there, get over here student!_" the great Don Kanonji commanded. Ichigo growled a bit but moved his legs in a slow pace.

"_Great, what is your name student_?"

"Ichigo," he muttered

"_Say it out loud child_," Don Kanonji yelled, handing Ichigo his stick.

_"The hell is wrong with you! Why would I say something this embarrassing!"_

_"Boy! Do it for the kids!"_

_"What if I don't want to!?"_

I saw them argue a bit more but Ichigo then spoke once again,

"_My dear master_," Ichigo glared and was talking in a loud monotoned voice at Don Kanonji who just smiled at the audience, "_I am Ichigo Kurosaki, your student that will help you when ghosts attack_,_bwahahaha_." a failure in attempting to laugh the signature laugh of Don Kanonji just made him look like a fool up there. I heard Kaien laughing behind me as the rest just looked up the stage in awe wishing to be the so called student.

* * *

"_Smells like bad spirits_!" Don Kanonji pointed at the empty trash can right besides the main door of the hospital.

"_How amazing, he found a spirit already!"_ Children besides me cheered, and clapped.

"_Student Ichigo, here, poke the stick here boy_!" Don Kanonji ordered, "Just as I expected the most common hiding place for hobo evil spirits. Super spirit stick, here it comes evil spirit!" He grabbed the stick, stabbing the trash can harder each time.

"_Die, die, die evil ones!"_ The cheers became louder as the death of a spirit was supposedly happening.

"_This is a quite bad spirit_!" Don Kanonji criticized.

Ichigo was just standing right beside the trash can shaking his head to something so absurd. Instantly, the sound of an explosion followed by smoke fogging all over the place

"_What in the world happened?!?"_ the host asked flabbergasted.

"_Yes, the spirit is killed. Mission complete,_baby!" The trash can was destroyed, dents all over it while Don Kanonji laughed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" the crowd joined. "What an achievement, not even a scratch!"

"Kanonji. KANONJI!!" the children applauded.

So an hour passed, it happened to be that they caught a ghost and finished it up. The show wasn't that bad, but Kaien had gone all worn out because of the thousands of words that he was translating.

"_May the spirits always be with you apprentice and all of you!_" Don Kanonji motioned his arm across the crowd of people standing below him. Then he crossed his arm again, "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The people copied him and then rushed up to him.

"Rukia how was it?" Kaien asked, his voice sounded as if he had regained his strength.

"It was great, spirit hunting and the stunts," I tried to sound excited.

Kaien laughed, "Especially when Ichigo was chosen as his apprentice."

"Yeah," I smiled, but then it came to me, 'where was Ichigo now?'

"You want a walk home," Kaien offered interrupting my thoughts, "well I suppose you wouldn't want to go back home in the night alone."

"Sure, thank you, Kaien."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

I knocked at the door, reminding myself to get the keys next time before I leave the house. Ichigo opened the door, 'he arrived home quickly.'

"Thanks for the walk Kaien, I'll see you some other time." I bowed, but instead he ruffled my hair and winked before walking to a crosswalk.

"So you finally arrive," Ichigo grumbled. Flashbacks of him with the stick came over me when I began laughing at the thought of him in the suit of Don Kanonji.

"What's so funny you midget?" Ichigo furrowed his eye brows and there was a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh nothing, I just need to relax a bit," with that, I entered the house, washed my hands in the bathroom, and then I went straight to my room.

"Today was a weird day, learned something new, and my body hurts from standing the entire time," I said to myself. I threw the covers off of the bed.

'Che! Ichigo being so grumpy like Byakuya! .... Byakuya?"

"Byakuya, I forgot to call him!" I yelled. Glancing at the clock, it was 11:39 pm, which meant it was probably nine thirty nine in the morning there.

"Might as well call another time." that last sentence faded into the air when my eyes closed, dreaming about Chappy.

**Mwahahaha-Don Kanonji, how weird is he....next chapter**

**Arcade: Competition Heats Up **

**:D yeah, until next time, have a great week, btw hope you all had a great Thanks Giving diner! **


	8. Arcade: The competition heats up

_**Reason's for late update:**_

_**1. Lack of inspiriation, experience, information (But I thought this story was worth the risk, I am not gonna give up! Thanks to my friends who support and encourage me to go on, as well as my readers/reviewers!)**_

_**2. Time (I FINALLY have a break, so expect at least three more updates by the end of the month)**_

_**Editor/Proofreedor: Onigirikami**_

_**Disclaimer: The usual**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Tell me why I always end up participating in your silly and stupid schemes?" Ichigo ranted. He directed his scowl to my face.

"Shut up, you were the one who said 'you'll get lost if I let you go out on your own'" I said, imitating his obnoxious voice.

I looked around the room. I saw people playing numerous games with their eyes glued onto the screens. I saw the animated figures flashing before their eyes. I started to inspect the games when I see someone familiar with bluish black hair... a grin upon his face. And his aqua eyes looking at me and Ichigo with excitement.... could it be-

"Ichigo, my man!" Kaien said with his usual friendly tone.

"What the hell? When did you get here!?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment as he faced the man that had called out to Ichigo.

"Ah, you don't know? It's game night, but I was only able to get Grimmjow to come. You know him and his gambling."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. He needed to get that annoying frown off his face. It was ruining my mood. When it's a happy day where you can have fun, you need to smile!

"Ichigo! Turn that frown upside down!" I said.

"Lame..." Ichigo retorted with a face that made it look like he was looking at an old man.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, well hello there, Rukia, did Ichigo force you to come here?" Kaien's face stiffened as he realized suddenly that I was here. He had forgotten I was with them, when he was talking to Ichigo.

"The complete opposite, he wanted to come here." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, then I changed my subject, "Since you and.. umm... Grimmjow over there, are here, why don't we all play together?" I suggested and smiled at Kaien.

"What a great idea, I'll go get the 'Caveman'!" Kaien said, then ran off towards Grimmjow who was playing a random pachinko*

"Ichigo, why did Kaien call Grimmjow 'Caveman'?" I asked Ichigo, and lifted my head a little to meet his eyes.

"Nah... he doesn't call him that, he's just trying to be 'funny' with you."

Great...

* * *

I roamed throughout the arcade area, trying to find a game that we could all play.

"How you do, Rukia-chan?" Grimmjow asked. I tried to hold in the laughter, as I heard his thick accent, and how his face looked as he was concentrating on saying each word correctly.

"Very good, thank you." I made sure I talked slow enough so he could understand me.

"First game up, Silent Hill!" Kaien yelled through the crowd of people.

I tried looking up where Kaien was but Grimmjow lead the way. Once we stopped and I glanced at the arcade game, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was actually based on the movie Silent Hill. The setup itself was suspenseful enough to make a kid run to his mom.

"Haha, it's okay Rukia, if you're that scared, you can forfeit right now." Ichigo teased. Then he stayed silent for a while, doing nothing and leaned towards me. I loosened up and looked somewhere else, for I was trying to ignore his retorts....

"BOO!"

I was actually off guard that time, so I automatically jumped and gave a little shriek out of instinct. After I realized what I had done, I could feel my face burning, so I fanned myself with my hand. "Err... It's so crowded in here.... "

How charming, now he's grinning at me.

"Then what was that screaming?"

".. S-Someone.." I said, trying to improvise at what I was supposed to say next, "Someone touched my butt!"

"......"

"Let's play!" I said, trying to avoid the subject that he had actually scared me. I would not give him the satisfaction that he had won this little 'battle'.

I made my way towards the game, 'Silent Hill'. It was only me and Ichigo, I must survive through this gory game! Me and Ichigo glared at each other for a while, until Kaien pressed the start button.

It barely began and this girl's face popped out of no where. A shriek comes out my mouth and I hid my face in Ichigo's chest. I squeezed his shirt tightly and close my eyes shut.

As expected, laughter came out of that imbecile's mouth. Then I felt someone pat my back. I looked up to see Kaien looking at me with reassurance.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll take it from here!" Kaien said. He gently took me to the side, then stood where I had stood just seconds ago. Kaien pressed the start button, and when the girl's face popped out again, the two men did not even react to it. What the heck? How was it possible that the two could not feel any fear for that crazy, scary looking girl that pops in peoples faces....

"Oh no... I'm remembering that face again.... I'm going to have nightmares..." I said in worry. I had once watch the movie, 'The Ring' when I was 12 and I couldn't get over it for almost 2 years. I wonder how long this fear would last....

"Hey, Rukia-chan!" said a voice behind me, that interrupted my thoughts and surprised me. I turned around to meet Grimmjow's eyes, "Who you think will win? I pick.... Ichigo.."

"I think Kaien will." I said with the most audible voice I could make. Great, I felt like I was helping the old people with hearing aides!

"1000 yen, I bet 1000 yen that Ichigo win!" Grimmjow said, then gave his infamous devilish grin.

I rejected his offer. I was not going to waste my money, when I was in my dream country, and the place that I had yearned for so much.... why had I yearned for this place? It wasn't that special, it was almost like living back in the United States... yet why did I want to come here so badly.....?

Oh yeah! Now it's all clear again, I had almost forgotten my purpose of being here...

"Hah! It's a tie!" Ichigo and Kaien both said together, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm bored, what should we do next?" Ichigo asked, immediately disinterested with the game. He looked around everyone, asking for suggestions.

"I doing pachinko!" Grimmjow said, then looked at the others, and then ran off to the pachinkos.

Suddenly I saw the game I couldn't lose, Dead or Alive.

"Hey, you guys, over here!" I motioned them to come over.

"Are you sure this game isn't for a five year old?" Ichigo asked in a cocky voice.

'Just what until you see what I'm really capable of...'

Kaien whistled, "Wow, this sure is a game."

"This time, it's me against Ichigo, and I will absolutely not forfeit." I emphasized on 'not'.

Ichigo inserted the coins and the countdown begun. I got ready, gripped the control stick firmly, held my finger against the button.

"Start" the machine stated. It was a one on one battle with Ichigo, I couldn't lose, this guy needed to learn that I am able to do much better without his help. I had chosen Ayane as my character while Ichigo was Hayate. Thanks to my experience on my laptop, I knew the characters moves, I was already in the lead, severly beating my opponent with serious attacks. People started to surround us while we were still playing. I realized Ichigo's fastened his movement, but that wasn't going to work at all. A satisfied smirk was curling up my face. One more attack could lead to my victory.

"What the hell?!" Exactly what I expected.

My hand moved the controller towards Ichigo's character as Ayane picked up Hayate and dropped him brutally on the ground.

"K.O.!" I knew it, I was victorous. Although what I hadn't been expecting was the cheers and high fives of other people around me.

"Impressive!" Kaien ruffled my hair.

"The only way you won was by your cheating methods." Ichigo tried to keep his pride, but this time it didn't work, "anyway, lets check another game."

Before I could recommend anything to the two, I heard my stomach grumble. It was so loud that the two could even hear it with all the loud noises in this building.

"Rukia, are you hungry?" Kaien asked.

I nodded my head. My faces was red and I was embarrassed.

"Let's go ditch Grimmjow for a while, while we eat!" Ichigo said and laughed sneakily. "Chicken teriyaki for me!"

"I want sushi!" I said.

"Okay, then the foods' on Kaien!" Ichigo said, then ran off towards the area where people ate at. I heard Kaien sigh, before he followed along. I walked with him.

As we were walking a rough voice started to speak behind us.

"So, I heard one of you have game, which one is it?"

* * *

**Anyone who is interested in seeing who the actual characters are, you can look them up (I spent an hour and a half trying to put the URL link to the character's information, then I figured out that URL links can't be posted on here) Anyways, I really want a camera this year (got photography interests now!) What would you guys recommend? A Canon EOS Rebel xt1i or a Canon EOS 350D?**

**Btw, pachinko's are like gambling games :D**

**...**

**Next Chapter: Invitations to revelations**


End file.
